


Not Today

by Mountainana



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainana/pseuds/Mountainana
Summary: Just an ordinary day...





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on tumblr for a Drabble Challenge with the prompt "Drought".

He wakes to the realization of being shaken.

“Lucien! It’s time to get up!”

There are days when he is awakened by sunshine and birdsong outside his window – but not today. Today, it’s a cold rain and Jean’s insistent warning: “Come on, Sleepy head, or you’ll be late.” He reluctantly crawls out from under the covers to begin his day.

Jean has tea and breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. There are days when the Spring morning calls them outside for tea, and they revel in the warmth and fragrance of Jean’s garden – but not today. Today, Jean hands him a jumper to wear against the chilly, damp day ahead. It briefly registers with him that this is one she has knitted for him. He had never worn a homemade jumper before his return to Ballarat…

They share the paper and comment occasionally on what they have read. There are days when they share their souls with one another: old hurts and new joys – but not today. Today the BLOC is getting ready for their latest Gilbert and Sullivan production.

Matthew calls. There are a couple of things in Lucien’s last report that need to be clarified before the paperwork can be completed. Jean helps him into to his coat and gives him a peck on the cheek to send him on his way. There are days when they linger over deepening kisses at the door – but not today. Today, Lucien looks at the rain and turns to Jean with a pout. 

“Can’t I just stay here?”

She smacks his bum with the society section of the Courier. “Off with you!” They each smile to themselves as she closes the door.

Midday he calls to say he will miss lunch but will be home in time for Surgery. Jean admonishes him to drive carefully in the rain.

Later, she puts the finishing touches on supper while Lucien sets the table. They chat about the day. Jean washes dishes while Lucien dries. It has become their routine.

After whiskey and brandy, he stretches and groans. “The rain has seeped into these old bones,” he says.

Jean smiles as she begins to massage his shoulders. “Not so old,” she says fondly.

There are nights when her touch sets him on fire, and he moans in desire and passion – but not tonight. Tonight, her touch comforts him so completely he starts to doze off. 

“Come on, Sleepyhead, time for bed,” she whispers. He feels her smile against his ear.

He brushes his teeth and gives the bathroom one last look before turning out the light. There are stockings hanging on the shower and her fuzzy white robe hanging on the door. He leans over with a rueful smile to “put the seat down” when he has the epiphany:

This is his Life now. 

After all the pain of loss and rejection, of war and wandering, after years of days walking through drought so vast it seemed like desert, Lucien Blake is hit with the realization that he now lives in Jean’s Garden. He has found there true passion born of love, deep comfort born of acceptance, the verdancy of a loving routine - and he is flooded with such warm contentment that it fills his heart and spills from his eyes. 

There have been days when he could hardly find a reason to keep living – but not today. Not ever again.

“Lucien?”

“Coming, my love.” 

He turns out the light and goes to find Jean waiting with her arms opened wide to welcome him. 

As ever.


End file.
